1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to fastener devices and in particular to a self-contained fastener device which can releasably fasten itself to one of the two components being fastened and which can releasably fasten the two components together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many diverse fastening operations in which two components are being secured one to the other, it is desirable to have a fastener device which can be releasably secured to one of the two components, and which can releasably secure the two components one to the other. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,992,685 (Madsen), 3,124,190 (Cornell), 3,578,799 (Davis), and 3,683,988 (Carter) show some of the existing fasteners of this type and some of the common applications.
Although there exist fasteners of this type that are self-contained--in other words whose component parts are retained together upon unfastening--such existing fasteners are generally bulky and unduly complicated. Smaller, more compact fasteners are desirable for applications in which space is limited. Also, simple fasteners with fewer parts are usually more reliable.
Also, the existing fasteners of this general type must be driven (such as by a wrench) from one particular side of the fastener, which severely limits the range of applications.